Imperfection
by Cocos X Ovine
Summary: When Yuki and Kyo finally realize they actually have feelings for each other besides hate, Shigure interferes and takes Kyo for himself... warning there is hot, kinky, smexy guy on guy action...nosebleed  TAKEN FROM dARK'SANGEL ND HARU'SROOSTER ACCOUNT
1. Chapter 1

**Imperfection**

**Chapter 1~ **

**A/N: Hello there! This is my very first yaoi…so I'm a little nervous *blushes* But I know I'll do great things! I mean…I'll do good on this fic. Heehee *cough cough***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any other title in this fic.**

**Warning, this story contains hot, smutty guy on guy action. If you don't like that kind of thing then I suggest you carry on, forgetting ever to see this yaoi.**

Yuki's p.o.v (that's point of view for the less smarter ones)

'_When did I start realizing I enjoyed his company? His annoying smart-ass remarks. The way he always picks fights with me. I never thought I would ever feel like this about my own cousin. I mean he's Kyo, and a guy no less! Sure we've had a lot of interfamily relationships but it's Kyo for God sake! I thought I hated his guts. So why do I feel this way about him now?'_ I thought to myself as I flipped through the channels on the television set.

"Oh! Yuki!" Came Shigure's loud, obnoxious voice. He'd been pissing me off more than usual lately. I think it was because he was always fawning over Kyo. Was I really jealous of that pervert? God how I hated feeling this way.

I glared at him, mentally stabbing him the face with a knife.

"Fine then. I'll-just-go-talk-to-Kyo-" Ugh…the way he dragged that sentence out made me sick. I knew Shigure was able to tell how I felt for Kyo. That sick bastard. Why did he have to be there when I told Kyo everything…

~I feel a flashback heading our way~

_Yuki walked down the small aisles of the grocery store, examining the list Tohru had written down for him earlier, even though she was just in the next aisle over. Kyo paced up and down the frozen section with a scowl. He obviously wasn't finding what he wanted._

"_DAMMIT!" Kyo hissed as he walked into Yuki's aisle, noticing the perfect rat had almost everything on his list._

"_What are you looking for?" Yuki asked._

"_What? You have to show off so much to Tohru now you gotta take my glory?" Kyo accused._

"_No, I was just trying to help so that you don't get into a hissy fit." Yuki smirked._

"_Y' damn rat!" Kyo grabbed Yuki by the collar of his dark blue shirt, bring their faces closer together. Yuki dropped the groceries._

"_You are so hot headed! You can't even go out in public with Miss Honda without starting a scene." Yuki's amethyst's pierced holes into Kyo's own garnet shaded eyes. "That will just lower her trust for you."_

"_Shut-up! I'm gonna kick your ass sissy boy!" Kyo drew his fist back, throwing it forward with so much strength and speed no normal person would be able to see it. But Yuki wasn't normal. He lifted his hand, catching Kyo's fist._

"_You were saying?" Yuki closed his eyes in irritation as his right leg swept under Kyo's left, knocking him to the cold tiled floor. A worried crowd formed around the boys, Tohru was included._

"_Um…boys, I think we should go home now." The bags were in her arms._

"_Yes, we should." Yuki offered his hand to his rambunctious cousin. Kyo stared at Yuki's pale hand before suddenly swatting it away._

"_I don't need your help!" Kyo hissed again and then stood up, righting himself. Kyo trudged out the door, Tohru and Yuki following behind him._

_They soon returned home, a giddy Shigure a waiting their return. "Ah! You're back pretty quick aren't you?"_

"_Uh…yes." Tohru looked at the two bags in her hand. Then glanced at the small bag in Yuki's hands. "I kind of couldn't get everything I intended to." She blushed, a little ashamed she didn't get everything. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's not your fault Miss Honda…if that stupid cat hadn't decided to fight me right then and there we could have gotten everything." Yuki explained as if Kyo wasn't even there._

"_I'm right here ya know!" Kyo scowled._

"_I know…I just don't care." Yuki glowered_

"_Ugh…" Kyo blushed and pushed Yuki out of the way._

_After all the groceries were put away Tohru went outside to read a book and drink a cup of tea. Kyo had to wash the steps and the hallway for spilling syrup from his hot-cakes all over them. Shigure sat in his study pretending to write up his newest story, while Yuki was in his room practicing his speech for the student council meeting coming up._

"_Jeez…stupid syrup!" Kyo protested as he scrubbed the bristles of the brush into the steps._

"_Seriously, could you…be…any louder?" Yuki asked as a light blush brightened his cheeks. Kyo was in only a pair of shorts, yellow gloves covering his hands, and a cap on his head backwards. Yuki scanned Kyo's perfect tanned skin. His eyes gawked at the muscles clenching in Kyo's stomach._

"_What are you looking at?" Kyo asked, even though he already knew…just didn't believe it. Since Yuki had a record of being a homophobe sissy boy._

"_Uh…er… nothing." Yuki couldn't take his eyes off of Kyo's gorgeous form. He was perched on his knees and palms like the cat he was._

"_If ya got something to say…then say it." Kyo demanded as he stood up. Yuki backed against the wall, suddenly noticing Kyo was closing the precious space between them._

"_Kyo you're just going to lose again." Yuki stated as he moved into a fighting stance. Kyo followed and lifted his fists._

"_Not this time." Kyo slammed his fist, missing Yuki but leaving a dent where his head once was. "Where-" Kyo was suddenly thrown into the air and onto the floor, Yuki sitting on top of him, straddling Kyo._

"_Kyo…" Yuki breathed in._

"…" _Kyo saw the lust in Yuki's amethyst eyes._

"_I don't know why…but I want to kiss you." Yuki said shocked. Kyo's lips parted slightly, half of him wanted to taste Yuki's sweet, silken lips. But the other half of Kyo was afraid to find out about this weird lust Yuki had for him now._

"_Then do it." Kyo decided to see if he would go through with it. Yuki bent down, slightly parting his lips and turning his head. Yuki's lips finally met with Kyo's, the light touch sparked, heating their faces. Pain ached on both of them in spots they never would have imagined would come to life with just a kiss…or from a boy._

_Yuki pulled away abruptly, his face burning as bright as Kyo's. "Uh…Kyo?"_

"_Yeah?" Kyo answered breathlessly._

"_Woah. That was…" Kyo's eyes widened, but then relaxed as he cupped Yuki's face, pulling him back down to his lips._

"_I liked it too…" he whispered before their lips met once again. They moved with each others. Both opened their mouths wider, their tongues battling and sliding. Suddenly they heard a light sneeze and immediately they stopped, both of them flinching._

"_Shit." Yuki cursed and jumped off of his cousin. Kyo shot up as well, both sending death glares to their perverted cousin._

"_Hello boys!" Shigure grinned as he wiped his nose with the sleeve of his robe. _( I know it's called something else but I've wracked and wracked my brain for the answer and I can't seem to figure it out)

_Yuki sighed. "What all did you see you sick pervert?"_

"_I don't care whatever you saw or heard! Just shut you trap about it!" Kyo hissed._

"_And how do you think you're going to keep me quiet?" Shigure smirked._

"_I'll kick your ass. How's that sound?" Kyo asked, snorting._

"_Actually Kyo…" Shigure began as he caressed Kyo's blushed cheek. Kyo's eyes widened, as Yuki's pinned knives into his older cousin. "I'll keep quiet about this if you promise me your body and affection."_

"_What?" Yuki grabbed Kyo's arm, suddenly getting very protective of his new found playmate. *wink wink, nudge*_

"_Are you kidding me?" Kyo questioned stunned._

"_Of course not." Shigure smiled smugly. Yuki's grip loosened at his astonishment. Shigure pulled Kyo to his own body and forcefully kissed Kyo's heated lips. As they continued their kiss Shigure moved his hand over Kyo's cock, stroking it lightly._

"_Ah…" Kyo gasped at the heady sensation._

"_I'm a bigger and better skilled guy than Yuki over there." Shigure teased playfully._

"_I feel sick." Yuki trudged past his cousins._

"_Yuki wait…" Kyo called, a little disappointed he was leaving._

"_Why should I? You have the 'bigger, better guy' right there." Yuki trekked away furious._

~Aw flashback over~

"Damn him." I cursed under my breath.

"Yuki?" I flinched at the sound of Kyo's voice. He sounded upset…maybe he regretted what Shigure did in front of me.

"Hn?" I simply answered, still flipping through the channels for the 10th time, nothing was on but my mind had wandered so much I had forgotten what I was doing.

"Shigure's a sick bastard." He finally spoke. I nodded in agreement. "About that yesterday…." Kyo scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Something bothering you?" I asked, but I pretended to be bored. Simulating that I didn't really care.

"Uh…well. Would you be mad if I hung out with you _and_ Shigure?" Accidently my expression got fierce and I stood up grabbing Kyo by the neck, but not too tight.

"Of course I'll be mad." I tightened my grip but Kyo smirked.

"Masochist?" His garnet eyes gleamed as Kyo smiled crookedly.

"Hmmm…" Kyo knocked my hand away from his neck and grabbed me by my hair, forcefully making me knock into the wall painfully. "Ah…" I winced.

Kyo smirked and smashed his lips into mine

~~ To be continued~~

**Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliff hanger! Mwahahahahahaa. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. r&r pweety pwease! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Imperfection**

**Chapter 2~**

**a/n: *weet woo* chapter 2! (hey that rhymes!) I hope you all liked the first chapter, which happened to drop off with a cliff hanger, heehee sorry about that but here's the next chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket.**

Kyo's P.O.V

I grabbed at anything I could get my hands on, and the only thing in my grasp was Yuki himself. My fingers tangled in his hair and pulled his head back hard, making him wince. My tongue glided over the now exposed skin. He tasted so sweet. His skin was smooth and the smell of him was intoxicating. My pants tightened painfully as I felt his hands meander up my shirt.

"Kyo, Miss Honda is in the…house." Yuki choked out. I knew I had to stop, I had to stop before Tohru saw us like this. But, I couldn't…I just continued. God dammit! Why did I have to feel this way. My eye's wandered to Yuki's face in that instant, which hadn't been a good idea.

The pain worsened as I saw the light blush across his cheeks, his lips were slightly parted as he panted. I pulled back Yuki's head farther, accidentally slamming it into the wall. He groaned and suddenly I was on my back. Damn was he quick.

That damn rat had managed to knock me backwards with his leg and I didn't even notice. He smirked down at me, but it soon faded. I tugged at his shirt until the buttons popped off, scattering them to the floor. "That was my favorite shirt." He dived down, his nose not even an inch away from mine. I heard Yuki gasp and he shot back up, his hands quickly moved to my neck.

"Yuki-" His grip tightened and I couldn't breath. I could hear my heart racing.

"Yuki-kun stop it!" Tohru screamed and grabbed his arm. "Please!" I could see the tears streaking down her cheeks. Yuki lifted his arm back and slammed it down, luckily I moved my head. Suddenly I heard a loud poof and a purple cloud filled the air. "I'm sorry Yuki-kun."

The little rat sighed. "It's quite alright Miss Honda. If it wasn't for you I might have strangled Kyo." I glared at him. "If you'll excuse me." Tohru and I watched as the small rat scampered up the stairs.

"Are you okay Kyo-kun?" Her fingers felt cold as she lightly touched the bruise around my neck.

"I'm fine." I answered quickly and glanced to the floor. You could see where Yuki's fist had landed. The wood was cracked slightly and there was an indent from his fist. "That would have hurt." I tried lightening the mood, though it didn't seem to work.

Tears were at the brink of falling again. "I don't understand."

"What?"

"One minute you two were watching T.V., the next, you were at each others' throats." Poor Tohru, she was shaking. Did we really scare her that much?

"I just said something I shouldn't have. don't worry about it." I patted her head and she beamed that smile. I smiled back, BUT only to make her feel better. "I'm hungry."

"Okay, I'll start lunch." I watched Tohru prance to the kitchen before deciding to go see what the hell happened with Yuki.

My P.O.V

Kyo turned to walk up the stairs and ran into Shigure's chest, knocking Kyo to the floor. "Dammit Shigure!" Kyo hissed.

"Tsk tsk Kyo-kun." Shigure shook his index finger back and forth. "Now how come Yuki gets all the attention? You're just going to make me jealous."

Kyo swallowed hard. This was going to be harder than he thought. How the hell was he supposed to keep up with Yuki's "feelings" and a perverted dog? "Shigure I'm busy." Kyo stood up and started up the stairs, passing Shigure.

"You'll just regret it later Kyo-kun." he said wryly before sauntering away to his study. Kyo pretended that he didn't hear that and continued up the stairs to Yuki's room. He lightly knocked and waited.

No answer. He knocked harder this time. And still no answer. "Yuki?" Kyo called before opening the door. Kyo stepped into the lightly lit room and slid the door shut. Yuki was sitting on his bed, not saying a word or even glancing at the cat as he situated himself at the foot of Yuki's divan. "What the fuck happened back there?"

Yuki's silence continued. Kyo sighed. "Was it really that good of a shirt? Because I could just buy you a new-"

"It's not the shirt dumbass." Yuki interrupted.

"Then what is it?" Kyo tried to keep calm. This was hard for him of course.

"It's got nothing to do with you." Yuki lied through his teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was show Kyo that he was jealous of some horny bastard. For all Yuki knew, this was just a phase, curiosity even. There was no way Yuki could actually have feelings for…Kyo.

Kyo's fingers clenched the bed sheets. "Just make sure when you and Shigure are fucking around, do it outside. These walls are too thin and I'm sure Honda-san doesn't want to hear that. And neither do I for that matter." Yuki's eyes lowered to slits and he balled his hands into angry fists.

"That's what's bothering you? You think me and Shigure-" Kyo stopped and stood up.

"Like I said, these walls are too thin." Yuki's gaze finally met with Kyo.

"Don't get all touchy just cus Shigure said something! You were the one who tried to strangle me!"

"I was acting you idiot! I rather have Honda-san think we're fighting than her finding us making out in the hallway!"

Kyo opened his mouth to retaliate but he caught himself. Yuki looked away again.

"besides this is just a stupid phase or something. Why should I care what you and Shigure are doing?" Yuki looked for agreement in Kyo.

"A phase? So you think all guys go through this?" Yuki watched as a light blush shaded Kyo's cheeks.

"Kyo are you…blushing?" Yuki was taken aback.

"No! I don't blush!" Kyo folded his arms. "I'm leaving." As he turned Yuki jumped in front of him, blocking his exit. "get out of the way."

Yuki closed the space between them as he wrapped his arms around Kyo's neck. Kyo's eyes widened at the soft touch of Yuki's lips on his neck. "Sorry about that. I didn't realize how hard I was choking you."

Kyo turned a deeper shade of red as he felt Yuki's bare chest on his own. "I'm fine." Kyo pried Yuki's arms away from him.

"And you said you don't blush. Look how red you are!" Yuki smirked as he taunted his cousin.

"Shut up! I don't blush, it's just really hot in here!" Yuki pushed Kyo back, landing on his bed. He straddled the cats waist and grabbed his wrists with one hand. "Get off!"

Yuki pressed a finger to Kyo's lips, signaling him to be quiet. "let's just see how red you can get." Kyo writhed under the weight, he tried freeing his hands but Yuki's grip was vice like.

Kyo's heart skipped a beat as it began to race. He could feel the warmth of Yuki's breath in his ear. "Yuki le-" He choked on his words as Yuki's tongue glided over his sensitive ear.

"I can practically hear your heart." Yuki smirked as he lightly bit the vulnerable spot. Kyo's breath became short and his heart felt like it was about to explode. "I now know your weakness Kyo." Yuki snickered as he continued light kisses and nibbles on Kyo's ear.

"Yuki-I want ." Kyo could barely talk. He gasped between every word. Yuki found this amazing. It was odd how the tiniest area on your body could make a person turn to goo. Kyo couldn't even breathe. He had given up the struggle of getting Yuki off of him the minute the rat licked his ear.

Shivers ran down his body again and again. "You want me to what?" Yuki teased. He wanted to hear Kyo plead. (Yuki's a sadist. Anyone else have a nosebleed bedsides me?)

Yuki's amethysts burned with lust. Kyo's face was beet red and his chest heaved.

"Stop." Kyo gasped out. Yuki lowered his head to Kyo's muscled stomach. His fingers lightly glided over the individual abs, making Kyo's stomach churn with pleasure.

"I want to hear you beg." Yuki pressed his lips into Kyo's heated abs, slowly inching in a downwards path. (Why Kyo wanted him to stop, even I have no clue) Kyo sighed with agitation.

"Yuki-" He gasped as Yuki's tongue dipped into his naval. Yuki could feel Kyo's need on his chest. He continued his journey down. "Yuki stop!" the cat demanded.

"Nope, you have to beg me Kyo." Yuki unfastened Kyo's jeans. Slowly he pulled the zipper down. Kyo's eyebrows furrowed and once again he tried to release himself from the tight grasp. Yuki gently stroked Kyo, making him bite his lip.

"ah-Yuki please Stop!" Kyo gasped out and Yuki smirked.

"That wasn't so hard." he zipped Kyo's pants back up and released his wrists. Kyo laid there, panting as beads of sweat rolled down his body. "I have a question Kyo."

"What?" Kyo glared at him.

"Why did you want me to stop so badly?" Yuki pulled out a new shirt and began to redress himself.

Kyo didn't answer. He finally stood up and walked to the door. "I guess…I'm not ready." Man did that hurt admitting it. Kyo wasn't ready and Yuki, his rival, the one person he's been trying to beat for years was willing to just go and give it to him then and there.

Yuki's P.O.V

I sighed as I slid open my bedroom door. Reluctantly I walked down the steps. It was almost midnight now and for some reason the house was completely quiet. I went into the living room. The flashing lights of The T.V set filled the dark room. Tohru had fallen asleep, her head resting on the table. Her legs must have fallen asleep since they were tucked under her for probably a while now. I smiled and wrapped her in a blanket.

I heard a loud crash from Shigure's study. I just rolled my eyes. I still cant figure out why I'm so upset about Kyo and Shigure. Seriously, WHY THE HELL DO I CARE! I screamed at myself inwardly. Tohru moaned lightly and her eyes flickered open.

"Yuki-kun?" She whispered.

"Hn?" I answered. I couldn't be gay, just looking at Tohru made my heart flutter. God this is so weird, and stupid!

"mmm…what was that sound?" She yawned jadedly.

"Don't worry about it Miss Honda, you should go to bed." I helped her up and watched her clumsily make her way to her bedroom. Surprisingly she only ran into the wall once. I laughed it off and went back to the living room. I picked up the remote and turned the power off.

My eyes shut as I listened to the noises coming from the study. It made my stomach churn and blood boil. God Dammit Yuki get a hold of yourself! I screamed inside my head. "Kyo…" I whispered for some reason. I slowly walked to the sliding doors leading to Shigure's study and sank down to the floor.

I don't know why I sat there, listening. It hurt for some reason. Did I want pain? To tell myself maybe, this isn't just some teenage thing? Ugh, I felt like I was going to throw up. Who knew what kinky thing Shigure had set up for Kyo. My body quivered with disgust. Bleh.

I heard Kyo gasp. Suddenly his face appeared in my head. His lightly shaded cheeks turning darker as I pleasured him. He moans and whispers my name, making sure to be quiet so no one hears. Oh, but how I want him to scream my name in ecstasy. My cock started to hurt so I told myself to shut up.

"Yuki-kun?" My eyes widened at the sight of Shigure standing over me, smirking. "Oh, you're dirty, listening to our little charade?" the dog snickered.

"Shut-up I wasn't listening." I turned away from his gaze, I could feel the heat in my cheeks. It suddenly got even hotter when I saw Kyo appear at the door next to the dumb dog. "I was picking up all my buttons that Kyo ripped off my shirt." I lied.

"Want some help?" Shigure asked, still making fun.

"I don't need help!" I accidentally rose my voice. Obviously showing how defensive I was being. Shigure smiled and raised his hands in the air, surrendering.

"Okay, okay. Don't have to get so touchy." Shigure laughed and turned to Kyo who was all red in the face, an ashamed expression. "G-night." I watched as Shigure's lips touched Kyo's forehead so softly. Ugh, I was going to hurl.

"Yeah whatever." Kyo answered. Shigure disappeared back into his study, I could still hear him laughing. That bastard I swear. "Hey, do you-"

"No, I told you I don't need help. You must be 'tired' go to bed." I said harshly.

"Fine whatever, be a little bitch." Kyo sighed angrily. "The Yuki I knew never backed down from a challenge before." Kyo stated before walking up the steps. I heard his door slide shut.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I punched the wall next to me.

"Yuki-kun! don't be breaking my hooouse!" I heard Shigure call from the other side of the paper thin wall. If I cant have Kyo all to myself, I'll make him jealous. I smirked and started up the stairs to my room.

Still Yuki's P.O.V

I sat next to Tohru on the floor, eating her homemade breakfast. Shigure sat across from Tohru, reading the newspaper. I could hear Kyo walking down the stairs. He overslept by accident.

"Morning Kyo-kun!" Tohru beamed.

"Yes, good morning Kyo-kun!" Shigure said wryly. Trying to piss me off. Stupid dog.

Kyo yawned and scratched the back of his head. "yeah morning." He sat down next to Shigure and started to eat the breakfast displayed in front of him. I finally finished.

"Mmm, thank you Miss Honda. That was truly delicious." I eyed Kyo, smirking. He stared at me a little confused.

"I'm glad you enjo-" My lips connected with hers. They were soft and surprisingly she tasted good. Not as good as Kyo, but oh well. I continued and she didn't resist. She closed her eyes and I glanced over to Kyo and Shigure's shocked faces. A smile rising inside me.


End file.
